Gamer Goku
by Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Title says it all. Now, I have updated the summary, mainly to state it won't be a average gamer story usage, like with the cliche, as I am trying to put my own spin on it.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE WE BEGIN! I know I am making a FIFTH (technically four uploaded, but I had to remove a story for total repairs.) story, but I wanted t oget the plot started. This is OP Goku of a gamer ability. I have seen Percy Jackson with Gamer abilities, Naruto with Gamer Abilities, and Harry Potter with Gamer abilities, fucking Gohan has had one (or two) instance of Gamer Abilities. So why the fuck not and give Goku them! This is going to go well. Just to give a heads up, I will try to make it tolerable, but no promises. Forgive me if I butcher some of the characters as I am not to sure on HOW to do them, even though I fucking Love DB, and DBZ. Still got to watch DBS. DBGT will have a joke in here. Also, Roshi, and Vegeta Bashing. Why? I can't fucking stand Vegeta's original personality (the original pampered prince to an extent.) I can't promise how fight scenes will end up being. I will skip MOST training scenes, but I will explain what was used in the training. Also I will give Goku SSJ early only because I am the fucking Author. That and I never understood how he didn't get it early like when a Piccolo minion killed Krillin. (I know, before shit hit the fan but whatever.) Goku gets the powers after the head injury with Gohan. Yeah. I will skip up to Bulma meeting Goku in the first episode, but I WILL give an idea on the training. ** Just found out about a Gamer Goku Story. Ignore the never seen one as I will check it out. FORGIVE ME! Author cries in sadness.  
**

 _I don't own shit. You want to take it up, I will turn you into a pickle as a joke._

This story begins in a mountain, with a old man with white hair walking through a forest, enjoying the nature of said forest.

"Ahh the wild. Peaceful, calm, and no real problems here." The old man says. 10 Seconds later, a metal pod crashes into the forest a good mile away. "Oh, what was that? I will go investigate. Maybe it will be something cool." The old man says.

5 Minutes later, at the crash location.

"A metal space pod thing? Boo I was hoping for sexy ladies. Hmm? There is a baby with a tail in there." The old man notices. "He seems to be crying. Better get him out." The old man proceeds to go to the pod and opens it, taking the baby boy out. "A boy with a tail? Might as well keep him. I will call you Clark. Nah thats stupid, how about Goku." The old man says. The old man preoceeds to take young Goku with him to a house as small as a out house.

4 YEARS LATER

While the old man now named Gohan was taking Goku on a walk around a mountain on a thin path next to a valley, Goku sees a butter fly, tries to get it, and falls out causing two things to happen.

One: Goku gaining his Canon Personality.

Two: Goku gaining the ultra rare powers of the Gamer. Though he won't know of them till the plot rears its infinite head.

DAY BULMA FINDS THE MOUNTIAN OF PAOZU*

A car with wheels is driving (1) up a mountain path, with a young teenage girl in the drivers seat, looking in a radar like contraption.

"It is up here some where. Just need to get it in range... BINGO! Got a closer version of it! Yes!" The girl with blue hair shouts in joy, when she immediately freaks out when seeing or protagonist, Goku walk in the middle of the road with a giant fish being pulled with him.

Goku, seeing the car and thinking it is a enemy, uses his strength to lift it and throw it away (After getting hit by it of course) when The blue haired girl pokes head out "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE WALKIGN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD LIKE THAT!" The girl yells with a giant anime head with three anger marks on her head. Goku looks at her with what she thinks is confusion, but lets just go to his POV, as It just needs to be done.

Goku's POV

" _Man that hurt my head. Huh? Whats this blue thing in front of my head?"_ (Sincethisis a Gamers ability I won't get into to much detail. It is the basic blue screen explaining shit. Also it is paused the world."

"Uh help?" Gokus asks when a help screen appears.

" _ **GREETINGS PUNY MORTAL! I AM THE GAMER ABILITY GIVEN TO YOU BY THE MIGHTY FIERCE DEITY! I am basically the universal cheat code of gaining power to save the world. Of course you needed to be humble, so the power never showed up. Now these are your important thing:  
NAME LV  
TITLE**_

 _ **HP**_

 _ **KI (MP)**_

 _ **STRENTH  
SPEED  
DURABILITY  
INTELLEGINCE**_

 _ **WILL**_

 _ **REACTION TIME  
MOVES/TECHNIQUES**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **PERKS.**_

 _ **Son Goku LV 5**_

 _ **300/400**_

 _ **700/700**_

 _ **12**_

 _ **30**_

 _ **90**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **Unknown/uncountable**_

 _ **Point Blank arrow blocker**_

 _ **The Basic shit. Not spelling it out. Fine, shit like Punches and kicks. There. Dungeon of training and a summonable room of 1 = 100 years. Not physically ageing though.**_

 _ **Unknown Heratige: -3% of - till discovery.**_

 _ **Latent transformation: 0% to everything until unlocked. (Hint to unlock, someone dying due to a power hungry and paranoid asshole.)**_

 _ **Locked Infinite Ki increaser.**_

 _ **Gamer mind and Gamer Body. Basically they make you immune to illusions and you fully heal and restore thanks to a bed, no matter the kind (If it is a good bed. Dirt is 50% of full HP an KI) and blood and other body needs are just cosmetic.**_

 _ **BASIC SHIT DONE. NOW FUCK SHIT UP.**_

 **I don't know if that is the correct terminology.**

 **I basically did the summarized version. Yeah. Hope it was somewhat decent. Now to work on the Persueus the god of monsters chapter 2, as well as the next chapter of OMNIVERSE WARS.**

 **This is a placeholder/idea of what the whole thing will look like. Just more to get in depth. I hope more than two people review.**

 **UPDATED CHAPTER HERE:**

 *** Thank you bk42 for telling me.**

 **I can't remember names for shit. For those who told me bout another Gamer Goku being before mine, Thanks for bringing that o my attention, which is why I am changing this chapter. I will update with this here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apparently some people can't tell when the gamer ability _THIS_ is different than THIS. Really? Just really? Also I have NOT spoken a single time on the story, other than line breaks. So please pay closer attention when fucking reading. Besides that was more a pilot of sorts. Of course I suck at explaining some shit, so yeah. Note for the one person who want be able to tell, _THIS Speech is the fucking Gamer Ability talking/being shown._ This is the author note thing. So yeah. I will NOT say it again for fucks sake. Canon is going to be a mess. I will skim through DB, go through the world tournaments, and explain the training, but that's it. I don't got the patience to go into extreme detail once I get to a certain point. Also guest who said that this is stupid and cliché, please explain who this is stupid and cliché if this is more a of an original point of view to the story as I am going to fuck shit up in DB, and DBZ will have some massive changes due to DB changes obviously. I won't have Gamers ability table show up every chapter, unless it has a major change, like a awaken ability, puberty, Goku leveling up, Bulma's in love with him (I fucking hate Chi chi in DBZ.) or if I feel I need to go into better description as I was to lazy to do a good one. That and explain better.**

 _ **Gamer ability, the cleaner, better version.**_

 _ **Name: Son Goku**_

 _ **Level: 5**_

 _ **Hp: 300/400 (He was shot by Bulma, so it would hurt him)**_

 _ **Ki level: 700/700***_

 _ **EXP to next level: 20 (Out of 200)**_

 _ **Strength: 12 (Breaks boulders, lifts cars and able to lift 3 tons with ease.)**_

 _ **Speed: 30 (Able to catch up to a car on foot)**_

 _ **Durability: 90 (Able to take a bullet, and only suffer some pain. Can be enhanced with Ki.)**_

 _ **Intelligence: 3 (Barely able to read)**_

 _ **Will: Uncountable/unmeasurable. (Meaning his will can not be dominated. Why because MC anime logic.)**_

 _ **Reaction time: Arrow timer, point blank. (He can avoid a arrow up next to him. Think of TP Ganondorf .)**_

 _ **Perks:**_

 _ **Unknown Heritage: -3% of ******** till discovery.**_

 _ **Latent Transformation ability: .9% increase to everything until unlocked. (Hint, your best friend in the world needs to die or be nearly dead.)**_

 _ **Gamer body and mind: Makes you immune to forced transformations (Like being forced into a carrot.), mind control, makes injuries cosmetic unless stated otherwise, and will fully heal you in your bed in one night. Meaning bathroom is not needed, same with food. Blood is cosmetic, meaning isn't truly being lost Gamer mind also makes it were most emotions won't effect you as long as it is in effect..**_

 _ **Infinite Ki Generator: Locked unless you want the powerful Fierce Deity to unlock, but you have to sacrifice your Tail once (he will only want it once, after that yeah, free game your tail returns.)**_

 _ **Oh yeah, if the Ki thing is ever unlocked, you will become Fierce Deity's champion for all time.**_

 _ **Punches and Kicks: 50% of level 10 They are very self explanatory.**_

 _ **Reputation:**_

 _ **Bulma 100/000 (0 being average , 100-900 being friendly, 1000-2000 being good friend, 2000-3000 is best friend, and for the opposite gender, 4000-7000 equal crush, love, and unbreakable love, all in that order. 7000-8000 (Fierce Deity help you if that happens) is Yandere territory. The love of the girl is so great, that you will forever be stalked by her. That or get raped by her after getting kidnapped (Adultnapped?) by her.**_

 _ **Bulmas stat sheet as shown by the Gamer ability:**_

 _ **Strength: 4 (normal human strength)**_

 _ **Speed: 3 (normal speed)  
Durability: 4 (normal human durability)**_

 _ **Intellect: 9000 (Able to fucking make time travel a possibility in a year at the slowest. Also able to reverse engineering alien technology like it is a little kids toy.)**_

 _ **Will: Feminine Fury. Nough said.**_

 _ **Perk:**_

 _ **Feminine Fury: Get her made, her stats multiple by infinity, and her intellect decreases to .1. Because logic.**_

 _ **Yandere: For whatever reason, IF she falls for you, RUN THE FUCK AWAY AND MOVE TO A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE STAT! Unless you break up contact with your other female friends who are weak. Still, get the fuck out of here!**_

Back with Goku and Bulma at Grandpa Gohans house.

"So what your saying, is that if you show me your... Underwear, you will get the ball?' Goku asks.

"Yeah kid. See girls underwear for a ball. Isn't that a good deal?" Bulma replies.

(They are in Gokus little home, talking about the dragon ball by the way)

"No, no it isn't. This ball is my grandpa!" Goku exclaims.

Bulma pulls up her skirt, showing she isn't wearing any underwear making Goku curious.

"Bulma, why don't you have a pee pee or balls?" Goku asks with curiosity.

Bulma gets feminine fury mode. _**WARNING! WARNING! DANGER IN FRONT OF YOU! GET YOUR SCRAWNY STUPID ASS OUT OF THE WAY NOW!**_

"I AM A GIRL YOU MORON!" Bulma shouts at Goku, breaking a eardrum.

 _ **Bulmas reputation with you went up (?) by 3000.**_

Later, after reaching a beach (Goku meet Turtle so don't worry. Nothing major happened. Excpect Gokus intelligence going up because of Bulma teaching him a lot of things. I will go over it at the end.)

"So we are supposed to meet some old man?" Goku says.

"Yeah. I have to go get that old perverted fool. I will be back in a few hours." Turtle says as leaving.

"Great. A pervert. Though he is a martial arts master, and THE master, I will still shove a sword up his ass if he tries anything with me." Bulma says with annoyance.

Can't be the worst thing in the world Bulma. You get to say you met The martial arts master. Though if he tries something perverted he will get a punch in the face. Also thank you for teaching me some things." Goku thanks.

"Goku, While we only meet a while ago, I view you as a good friend as you were to innocent to hate. Now I view you as a great friend for your willing to learn, and your dislike of perverts." Bulma says.

 **The big point of this chapter was just to fix a few thing and bring us to Master Roshi. He is getting his own chapter in terms of meeting. I spent a month on this chapter and my God of Monsters chapter, so I just decided to set up a important thing here, and explain the gamer ability chart better, as the first one sucked monkey balls.**

 **Gokus intelligence went up by 20 points.**

 _ **Name: Son Goku**_

 _ **Level: 5**_

 _ **Hp: 400/400**_

 _ **Ki level: 700/700***_

 _ **EXP to next level: 20 (Out of 200)**_

 _ **Strength: 12 (Breaks boulders, lifts cars and able to lift 3 tons with ease.)**_

 _ **Speed: 30 (Able to catch up to a car on foot)**_

 _ **Durability: 90 (Able to take a bullet, and only suffer some pain. Can be enhanced with Ki.)**_

 _ **Intelligence: 23 (Able to read and understand a collage level book, able to do collage level math, and all sorts of science.)**_

 _ **Will: Uncountable/unmeasurable. (Meaning his will can not be dominated. Why because MC anime logic.)**_

 _ **Reaction time: Arrow timer, point blank. (He can avoid a arrow up next to him. Think of TP Ganondorf .)**_

 _ **Perks:**_

 _ **Unknown Heritage: -3% of ******** till discovery.**_

 _ **Latent Transformation ability: .9% increase to everything until unlocked. (Hint, your best friend in the world needs to die or be nearly dead.)**_

 _ **Gamer body and mind: Makes you immune to forced transformations (Like being forced into a carrot.), mind control, makes injuries cosmetic unless stated otherwise, and will fully heal you in your bed in one night. Meaning bathroom is not needed, same with food. Blood is cosmetic, meaning isn't truly being lost Gamer mind also makes it were most emotions won't effect you as long as it is in effect..**_

 _ **Infinite Ki Generator: Locked unless you want the powerful Fierce Deity to unlock, but you have to sacrifice your Tail once (he will only want it once, after that yeah, free game your tail returns.)**_

 _ **Oh yeah, if the Ki thing is ever unlocked, you will become Fierce Deity's champion for all time.**_

 _ **Punches and Kicks: 50% of level 10 They are very self explanatory.**_

 _ **Reputation:**_

 _ **Bulma 3100/8000 (0 being average , 100-900 being friendly, 1000-2000 being good friend, 2000-3000 is best friend, and for the opposite gender, 3000-7000 equal crush, love, and unbreakable love, all in that order. 7000-8000 (Fierce Deity help you if that happens) is Yandere territory. The love of the girl is so great, that you will forever be stalked by her. That or get raped by her after getting kidnapped (Adultnapped?) by her.**_

 _ *** The infinite Ki Generator is the reason why it can change.**_


End file.
